


|the catalyst - prologue

by Echo (Lyrecho)



Series: |we're a broken people| [1]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (very au), AU, Gen, Oneshot, ffxv is a part of fabula nova crystallis and you will pry this fact from my cold dead hands, headcanons, meant to be short and slightly confusing, prologue to partial canon rewrite/expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrecho/pseuds/Echo
Summary: In the beginning, two goddesses watched over all.

  Eos, the Lady Light of the Dawn, standing tall and proud in her ever stretching Field, and Etro, the Eternal Patron of Death and Rebirth, the Lady Born of Chaos whose Valhalla drifted amongst the Sea of Souls that encircled, always, the Unseen Realm.
A disagreement of ideals, the definition of free will and what it means to be a saviour; sacrifice. |Tumblr| |Twitter|





	

In the beginning, two goddesses watched over all.

Eos, the Lady Light of the Dawn, standing tall and proud in her ever stretching Field, and Etro, the Eternal Patron of Death and Rebirth, the Lady Born of Chaos whose Valhalla drifted amongst the Sea of Souls that encircled, always, the Unseen Realm.

"This is madness," Etro said, standing ankle deep in the chaos of Her Sea of Souls, hovering above its endless depths as She hovered at the edge of Eos' Field, watching Her sister goddess - dressed in shades of soft pink and red befitting the canvas of a dawn sky - tend to the flowers that grew within, a delicate powder shade of violet-blue that matched the hue of Etro's eyes and hair.

"Hmm?" Eos hummed, and glanced up at Etro, distraction shining in Her green eyes. "Madness?" She questioned.

"To pull them away from Chaos," Etro clarified. "Your humans. Sealing their realm from Ours - you deny them the eternity that those souls that stand with Chaos are promised."

"And what good has eternity ever done for anyone?" Eos asked; Her voice sad, Her gaze far away. "In My world, those that live there will only need but the one life, and know happiness from the brief and ephemeral, rather than the eternal. World after world I have watched fall to the darkness that come from chaos when those who desire power seek it." She glared Etro's way. "One day, this world of Mine will face a Scourge from the Stars. Denying Chaos and the Unseen Realm access to it may not _stop_ the Scourge, but it _will_ stall it until the King of Kings is come to let loose the Light."

"Your oracle's prophecy," Etro realised. "You put Your faith in the words of a dying girl? In _fate_ preordained? Chaos is free will, not the _poison_ You seem to believe it to be; so long as humans hold even the tiniest sliver of it within their spirits they can _defy_ fate -"

Eos held Her hand up, a sign for peace, for quiet, Her beribboned braid swinging as She stood and turned to face Etro head on - and Etro fell silent.

"Once," Eos began, "When I lived a life as ephemeral as any, I, too, faced a Scourge from the Stars - an ancient Calamity that came from the skies above, and I know very well the bounds that 'free will' can stretch for even the _villain_ of any given tale. A prophecy will not tie them to fate or bind their action - it will show them the answer, and in the meanwhile, free them from the eternal suffering chaos offers the living souls of humans. And besides," She frowned. "It is incredibly hypocritical of you to lecture the fate of My oracle's, given how the lives of all _Your_ seeresses’ have ended."

A twitch in Etro's brow, and Her jaw tightened. "I know, more so than perhaps anyone else in existence, just what the price of true prophecy is," She said, and raised a hand to gently touch against a gilt gold and beaded headdress. "And communing with the Divine barters no lesser of a toll. But Eos, can You not see it - by sealing away this world of Yours, disconnecting it from the Unseen Realm and placing Astral spirits as Guardians - as _Weapons_ \- You do naught but further the Scourge, and give those mortals that die when the eternal darkness comes no place to find peace amidst the chaos when they pass?"

Smiling gently, Eos gazed down at Her Field, Her hands raising to clasp together just under Her chin, as if in prayer. "All will happen exactly as they are meant to, and the chips will fall and lie as they may," She said - serenely, firmly. "I believe in them - in the strength they hold as ephemeral creatures facing all the might of the eternal." She blinked at Etro. "And - surely, given Your own personal experiences, You do too, right?"

"...Do as You will," Etro said finally, and brushed a stray strand of Her hair behind Her ear. "But be warned - though I may watch eternally over the Cycle of Death and Rebirth, and can guide the souls within it to a certain extent - it, _Chaos_ , is free will incarnate, human spirit to the core, and I cannot _control_ it any more than _You_ can. So, place all the defenses You want on this world of Yours, Eos - Chaos always, _always_ finds a way."


End file.
